Le nain, le titan et le géant
by Iroko
Summary: Quand un nain et un titan filent un "coup de main" à un géant


Blabla de l'auteur : jamais 2 sans 3 mais là on quitte le Eren qui aime Livaï (à sens unique ?) pour quelque chose de plus lemonesque.

 **Le nain, le titan et le géant  
**

Eren n'était pas petit mais il n'était pas très grand non plus - sauf sous sa forme de titan. C'est pourquoi il avait été étonné de voir que son idole était plus petit que lui. C'était pas un nain - et certainement pas un nabot, si seulement Mikasa pouvait arrêter de l'insulter, elle allait finir par s'en prendre une - mais Eren dépassait quand même le caporal Livaï d'une demi-tête. De l'autre côté il y avait le commandant Erwin qui faisait figure de géant. Bon il n'était pas non plus extraordinairement grand mais il faisait parti des plus grands dans leur entourage. Voilà pourquoi Hanji les surnommait le nain, le titan et le géant, à l'abri des oreilles sensibles - soit uniquement celles de Livaï, Erwin avait un bon sens de l'humour.

Eren n'aurait pas pensé se retrouver à fréquenter d'aussi près et aussi rapidement son idole. Même si celle-ci avait chû de son piédestal - combo taille-maniaquerie-langage fleuri - pour grimper sur un autre - le caporal était trop fort ! Et trop mignon aussi, mais ça il valait mieux éviter de le dire, déjà que le penser c'était risqué. A côté, Eren avait aussi développé une grande admiration pour Erwin qui était aussi intelligent qu'Armin mais dégageait en plus un fort sentiment d'assurance et de bienveillance, tout en étant capable de supporter le poids des sacrifices nécessaires à leur idéal d'un monde sans titans.

Le temps passé à leur côté ne faisait que renforcer le besoin d'Eren de leur plaire, de se montrer à la hauteur des espérances qu'ils fondaient sur ses capacités. Il lui fallait devenir le meilleur des soldats pour leur être utile et pouvoir rester auprès d'eux. Il n'imaginait plus ses journées sans être aux ordres du caporal Livaï et sans voir le commandant Erwin arpenter les couloirs et présider les réunions. Sans compter les sorties en dehors des murs qu'il effectuait toujours aux côtés de Livaï et où il se retrouvait à côtoyer Erwin de près lors des nuits où celui-ci rejoignait Livaï et Hanji pour discuter, Eren se retrouvant parfois embarqué quand ses talents de titan entraient en compte pour une stratégie.

Quand Erwin perdit un bras, ce fut comme une maison qui s'écroule. Le géant avait perdu de sa stature et paraissait presque frêle dans son lit d'hôpital. Mais quand Eren croisa son regard, c'était toujours le même, franc et déterminé. Et il ne fallut guère de temps pour qu'il retourne à son bureau, tenant les rênes des explorateurs d'une main toujours aussi ferme à défaut des deux. Nul en sa présence ne pouvait penser le traiter de diminué et la dévotion d'Eren grandit encore davantage.

Un soir qu'il revenait tard du labo d'Hanji, il surprit une exclamation venant des quartiers d'Erwin.

\- Hmm, pas facile avec une seule main.

Eren s'arrêta aussitôt pour frapper à la porte et l'entrebâiller :

\- Commandant ? Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Erwin sur son canapé... complétement nu et essayant visiblement de diriger sa verge fièrement dressée vers le fondement d'un Livaï tout aussi dénudé tout en gardant son équilibre pour ne pas s'écrouler sur lui. La scène se figea, aucun des trois hommes ne sachant comment réagir... jusqu'à ce qu'Erwin, le visage toujours figé par la surprise, laisse échapper un :

\- En fait oui, un coup de main serait le bienvenu.

Deux visages choqués le dévisagèrent alors que son expression redevenait celle détendue du commandant affable à qui tu donnerais le bon dieu sans confession - alors qu'il est en train de planifier la prochaine sortie en enfer.

\- Les derniers temps ont été assez stressants, je suis sûr qu'Eren a lui aussi besoin de se détendre.

Eren était prêt à nier, gêné au possible et voulant déguerpir au plus vite - il n'entrerait plus jamais avant qu'on le lui ai autorisé - mais son regard se reposa sur Livaï et sa résolution flancha. Il était encore plus mignon que d'habitude avec ses joues rouges de gêne - ou de désir ? - et paraissait encore plus petit que d'habitude, ainsi placé à quatre pattes sous le géant Erwin. L'érotisme de la scène le frappa enfin de plein fouet et il se retrouva soudain au garde-à-vous, incapable de faire autre chose que se repaître de la vue. Son subconscient enregistra vaguement le geste d'Erwin qui lui faisait signe d'approcher et obéit. Livaï essaya de se redresser mais ce faisant il se retrouva face à Eren qui se plaqua contre lui pour lui dévorer les lèvres. Les protestations du Caporal moururent entre les lèvres si douces et affamées de son titan personnel. Renonçant à nier que son excitation un instant douchée avait repris de la vigueur sous le regard de braise, il se dépêcha d'enlever la boucle de ceinture qui se frottait douloureusement contre son pauvre pénis.

Le déshabillage d'Eren prit un peu de temps, celui-ci étant plus concentré sur déguster la peau de son supérieur que sur mettre à jour sa propre peau. Erwin finit par les contourner et s'asseoir derrière Eren en passant son bras à sa taille, glissant ensuite sa tête le long de son cou jusqu'à récupérer l'attention de ses lèvres, permettant à Livaï de finir plus facilement l'effeuillage. Une fois fini, Livaï ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres en contemplant le corps musclé qui s'offrait à sa vue. Il mentirait s'il disait n'avoir jamais fantasmé sur le jeune titan. En-dehors de son corps assez appétissant, Eren avait le don de l'exciter avec la passion qu'il y avait dans ses yeux et dans ses actes, sans compter sa dévotion à l'extermination des titans et à ses supérieurs. Puisqu'il était d'accord pour passer à la casserole, Livaï n'allait pas se gêner.

Sans plus de tergiversation, il alla déguster le fruit tendu qui le narguait, souriant en sentant les hanches tressauter sous sa poigne ferme, et se régalant des gémissements qu'il provoquait, Erwin ayant relâché la bouche juvénile pour mordiller le lobe d'une oreille. La vision du titan soumis à son propre plaisir entre leurs mains était terriblement bandante. Profitant qu'il soit perdu dans ses sensations, Livaï entreprit de le préparer. Il allait déjà recevoir la bite d'Erwin - qui méritait plus son surnom de géant de ce côté là - il n'allait pas encore doubler avec la queue d'un titan ! Et puis il avait toujours rêvé de soumettre le jeune homme. Déjà au tribunal il n'avait pu s'empêcher de savourer ce qui ne devait être qu'une mise en scène pour lui sauver la vie. De toute façon un caporal ne se soumettait pas à son subordonné, on était dans l'armée, il fallait respecter le sens de la hiérarchie !

Finalement il signala d'un signe de tête à Erwin que leur subordonné était prêt à se faire déflorer - inutile de lui en compter le gosse n'avait jamais pensé qu'à exterminer les titans - et celui-ci le fit glisser sur le canapé - qu'il faudrait penser à nettoyer après leur petite sauterie. Se retrouvant ainsi délaissé, Eren reprit un peu ses esprits et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en découvrant Livaï penché sur lui, prêt à le pénétrer. Une certaine anxiété transparut sur ses traits mais l'excitation était tout aussi présente et il écarta davantage les jambes en une invitation muette. Livaï ne se fit pas prier et Eren frissonna alors que une main blanche se tenait à la chair sensible de l'intérieur de sa cuisse alors que l'autre main guidait un membre d'albâtre vers son entrée délicieusement cajolée auparavant.

La pénétration fut lente et relativement indolore mais l'excitation d'Eren avait du mal à se raccrocher à la sensation de tiraillement qui l'écartelait peu à peu. Quand le caporal fut entièrement enfoui en lui, un soupir leur échappa. Les yeux d'Eren rencontrèrent ceux de Livaï et il frissonna en voyant le désir difficilement contenu. Ne sachant que faire pour ne pas briser la retenue qui lui permettait de s'adapter, il détourna les yeux et c'est alors qu'il aperçut Erwin qui s'était remis dans le dos de Livaï et qui se caressait paresseusement, entretenant son érection en se régalant de la vue sans pour autant s'emballer. Eren décrispa une de ses mains qui glissa jusqu'aux fesses du caporal, se glissant brièvement entre elles - Eren sourit en sentant Livaï se tendre contre lui - puis il la tendit vers Erwin en une invitation on ne peut plus claire.

Erwin se cramponna de son bras valide au dossier du canapé pour contrôler l'équilibre de son corps, et se pencha sur le dos de Livaï, laissant la main d'Eren guider sa verge là où elle voulait aller quand il les avait interrompus. Ce fut au tour du Caporal d'être écartelé même si l'habitude devait rendre l'acte plus agréable vu comme son pénis tressautait à l'intérieur d'Eren. C'était vraiment troublant de sentir la pénétration par devers lui. Eren ne put s'empêcher de commencer à bouger son propre corps autour de l'épée qui l'emplissait et Livaï laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage d'Erwin qui commença à se retirer avant de revenir, débutant un lent va-et-vient qui ne tarda pas à s'accélérer, encouragé par les gémissements érotiques qui s'échappaient de sous lui.

Bientôt les corps furent pris de frénésie, s'entrechoquant plus ou moins violemment, les bouches se cherchant et baisant à l'envie la peau qui leur tombait sous la dent. Ils ne surent si leur étreinte dura longtemps ou non, mais l'orgasme fut si dévastateur qui leur sembla s'écouler une éternité avant qu'ils ne puissent remettre en contact deux neurones. Ou deux poumons avec l'air extérieur pour ce pauvre Eren, écrasé par un nain et un géant, et à qui le goût du paradis avait quelque peu fait oublier la nécessité de respirer. Alors qu'Erwin s'était retiré et entreprenait d'étirer un peu ses muscles pour éviter les courbatures, un caporal revenu à son expression revêche habituelle, entreprit de faire du bouche à bouche à son subordonné en pestant contre les puceaux apnéiques. L'exercice de secourisme ne faisait pas parti de la détente en ce qui le concernait et s'il fallait entrainer le morveux pour qu'il tienne la distance, comptez sur lui !

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
